Bloodbath: The Lucia Chronicles Part I
by kitsu-chan333
Summary: When a nine year old girl is found tortured and murdered, a girl obsessed with the life and crimes of Elizabeth Bathory is the only one who can help with the SVU's investigation.
1. Chapter 1

In the criminal justice system, sexually based offenses are considered especially heinous. In New York City, the dedicated detectives who investigate these vicious felonies are members of an elite squad known as the Special Victims Unit. These are their stories.

* * *

WOLF CREEK PARK  
WEDNESDAY, JUNE 9

Elliot and Olivia stepped out of the car and walked toward the crime scene. Forensics were all there crowded around the victim with cameras and evidence bags. Cragen and Fin walked toward them through the crowd.

"What do we got?" Elliot asked. They turned to see the victim over the forensic team.

"Girl, about 9 or 10. Tortured in…various ways." Cragen answered a little shaken up.

"Oh my god…" Olivia said under her breath. The girl was lying in a pool of blood below her back.

"Beatings on the head, mutilation of the gentiles… There's somethin' weird about it though, the body was only dumped here with all this blood. She's been tortured somewhere else. And a lot, too." Fin commented.

"Time of death?" Elliot asked.

"Only about 4 hours ago. Garbage man spotted the blood and went to go check it out." Fin replied. They looked at the garbage man talking to an officer who was writing what he was saying. Elliot looked at him curiously.

"He check out okay?" Elliot crossed his arms.

"Yeah, she was dead before he found her and luckily for him, his stop for doughnuts places him far from the scene." He nodded. Don and Olivia walked back to them.

"Alright, let's head back to the precinct and we'll have Melinda do the autopsy." Cragen said. Everyone headed back to their cars.

* * *

"Okay, what's the damage?" Elliot asked Melinda as he and Olivia walked through the door.

"What _isn't _the damage?" She said, examining the girl's face. "Severe blows to the head, bruises all over her body, broken bones…The markings on her back indicate she was whipped and her wrists and ankles are bruised. She was definitely restrained, most likely chains. Good news is she wasn't raped though. You got a real job with this one."

Olivia's eyes were filled with pain looking at the girl and Elliot kept his face calm but his fists were clenched tightly. They walked out and went back to check on Munch and Fin to see if they'd found anything.

* * *

"Elliot, Liv." Munch greeted them from his desk.

"Munch. What do we got?" Elliot asked. Munch put his feet down from the desk and looked at the file folder in front of him. Elliot walked over behind Fin and Olivia sat on the desk.

"ID. Kid's name is Molly Krane. We got a Missing Person's Report from the orphanage she lives in." he said reading the file.

"When was that?" Olivia asked.

"This morning, a little before the body was found."

"Where's the orphanage?" Elliot asked.

"Here's the address. I'll call if we get anything else interesting."

Olivia and Elliot left for the orphanage. Most of the car ride was silent until Elliot finally spoke.

"You okay, Liv?" She looked up at him and then stared back at the road.

"Yeah, I was just taken a little off guard…That little girl…"

"I know…"

"There was just so much blood…"

* * *

EMILY WALTERS' ORPHANAGE  
114 WEST 37TH STREET  
WEDNESDAY, JUNE 9

Elliot knocked on the orphanage door. A woman with red, puffy eyes holding a tissue opened the door.

"Hi, I'm Detective Stabler, this is Detective Benson. We're here to talk to you about Molly." The woman nodded her head and opened the door. She sniffed and wiped her eyes with the tissue again.

"I'm Emily Walters. This is my orphanage…" She said, with a breaking voice. They walked through the building and into the kitchen. They sat down at the table together and Olivia took out the file.

"These are pictures of Molly when we found her…" Olivia pulled out some photos, the less gruesome ones just of her face. Emily blew her nose in her tissue and looked at the pictures set out on the table. She covered her mouth and squeezed some tears out. Her fingers went through her long, brown, messy hair. "She was severely beaten, along with other things. We just need to know where she was yesterday." She sniffed again and mumbled 'Oh Molly'.

"Sh-she got up in the morning with the rest of the girls and they all went to school. I got a call from the school saying that Molly wasn't in her last class…" She cried a little more and then looked back up at Benson.

"Was that normal for Molly? To skip classes I mean," Elliot asked.

"No. She never…she never did that. She was an excellent student."

"What happened after you got the call?" Olivia asked.

"I-I called around to some places that the girls and I visit to see if anyone had seen her. I wanted to go out and look for her but no one else was here and I still had to wait for the other girls to get home…" she said behind her sobs. "It's all my fault! I should have gone!"

"It's not your fault, Emily. You did the right thing by waiting for the other girls, we wouldn't want the same thing to happen to them…" Olivia said, putting her hand on hers.

"Y-yeah…"

"Do you mind if we talk to some of the other girls?"

"Well, Bridgett has an interview in about 15 minutes so I want her to get ready, but I don't mind if you talk to the others… They're upstairs…"

"Thank you." Olivia and Elliot walked upstairs where a couple of girls were watching TV. They looked over their shoulders at the detectives. Olivia smiled and Elliot gave a short wave.

"You're here about Molly aren't you?" A little blonde girl asked.

"Yes." Olivia said.

"You should go talk to Alice. Her and Molly were best friends." She pointed down the hallway.

"Thanks, sweetie." Elliot and Olivia walked down the hall and knocked on the only closed door. They heard sobbing and Olivia opened the door.

"Alice?" Elliot asked. She looked up at them from her bed with teary, blue eyes. She was hugging herself. "I'm Detective Elliot, this is my partner Detective Olivia. Can we come in?" She nodded and they walked in. They sat on the other side of the small room on what was most likely Molly's bed.

"Alice, honey, do you know why Molly left school?"

"N-no…she didn't tell me. I was with her during lunch and then while we were walking outside, we went different ways to our classes. After that, I didn't see her again!" She cried harder. "She would n-never l-le-leave…" she cried "leave school…besides, English was her favorite subject. She would never miss it…"

"I'm so sorry about Molly," Elliot said, "If you wanna talk to anyone, just ask Miss Emily to give us a call, okay?" They got up and walked toward the door. Olivia gently patted her back and gave her a soft smile. Alice pushed her raven black hair out of her eyes. She tried to smile back, but barely could.

* * *

SVU SQUADROOM  
THURSDAY, JUNE 10

"Well, the phone calls Emily made all checked out okay." Fin said. "Everyone said Emily was worried sick about Molly."

"Well so far, all we've got is an orphan girl who was kidnapped, tortured, and killed with no suspects." Olivia said.

Cragen walked in the room. There was a girl standing next to him; a late teenager with short, dark brown hair and eyes to match. Her face looked like porcelain with soft, painted lips and light complexion. Her outfit was normal, a purple fitted tea with indigo skinnies and Converse. Despite her bold beauty she looked very shy as she approached them.

"Detectives, this is Lucia. She's a high school student majoring in Criminal Justice," Cragen introduced her.

"So is this some sort of career day thing?" asked Elliot curiously.

"Well, no, actually." Lucia spoke for the first time. She was blushing and looking down. "Um, I have some information about the case you're currently working on." She bit her lip. And squeezed the folders she had closer to her chest.

"Lucia—" Cragen started again.

"Oh, please just Lucy." She commented.

"Ok, Lucy, these are Detectives Elliot Stabler, Olivia Benson, John Munch and Fin Tutuola." He said pointing to each one of them. Lucy nodded and smiled.

"So, Lucy. How may you help us?" Fin asked. She let out a short laugh and then walked toward Munch's desk. Elliot and Olivia followed. Lucy put down the folder she was holding and pulled out the newspaper.

"Well," she started and opened the newspaper, "I was reading the news yesterday and I came across your girl, Molly. I looked at the description and I think that I can help you find your perp."

"How?" Olivia asked.

"It's definitely a woman, I can tell you that." All the detectives looked at her strangely. If they wouldn't have mentioned the restraint or the genital mutilation, I would have never known."

"Okay, so who is it?" Elliot asked.

"Actually, the question is 'Who _was_ it?'."

"You mean our perp is dead?"

"No, not your current one. But the original, yes." She opened up the folder again and laid out a thick stack of papers on the desk. Pages were worn; words were highlighted and scratched out, and there were notes all over them. "Countess Elizabeth Bathory…"

"I've heard that name before…"

"She's one of the most infamous women in all of history. She tortured and killed almost 650 little girls."

"Oh, yeah…I've heard of her." Olivia said.

"Most people believe that she did it to stay young and beautiful. She would bathe in the girls' blood and then go fetch some more girls."

"And you think our perp is copying this?"

"Well, maybe…um, could you tell if the body had been tortured somewhere else?"

"Yeah, actually. But there was still a pool of blood behind her when we found the body." Fin commented.

"Well, maybe Molly wasn't exactly dead yet and she finished her off there."

"So, how do you know all this?" Munch asked suspiciously.

"Well, I don't know for sure but I'm just making a theory here. I've been studying Elizabeth's crimes since I was 13…" she paused and looked up at everyone's faces. "What?"

"And how old are you now?" Elliot asked.

"Seventeen…" she replied hesitantly.

"Why her?" Lucy paused and then shrugged.

"Anyway…do you have any suspects?" she asked.

"No…but we might in just a minute." Fin said.

"Oh, come on. Do you want me to help or not?" Olivia raised her eyebrow and then gave a short firm nod. Lucia smiled and then put the papers back into her folder. "Okay, who are Molly's parents?"

"She's an orphan, actually."

"Oh, great." She mumbled. "Um…who owns the orphanage?"

"Emily Walters,"

"_The _Emily Walters?"

"_The_?" Elliot repeated.

"Yes, Emily Walters. She's the daughter of Thomas and Robyn Walters. Thomas Walters owns almost every Hotel in New York City! Emily grew up in the spotlight and did a bunch of charity work with her parents as she got older."

"But why would someone as rich as that live in the orphanage?" Olivia asked.

"Maybe she has like a summer home or something, y'know?"

"Munch, check that out. See if she owns any other properties." Olivia told him.

"I'm on it."

"Lucy, is there anything else that you might know?"

"Well, I haven't seen the body…" she hinted. Olivia looked over at Elliot.

"Are we allowed to do that?" Elliot whispered.

"I think it's okay. As long as she doesn't freak out. Even I was a little shaken up on this one."

"Have you ever seen a body before, Lucy?" Elliot asked quietly. Lucy shook her head.

"But, I think I'll be alright. Besides, if I want to do this when I'm older, I'll have to start practicing now…" Olivia and Elliot looked at each other.

"Okay," Elliot sighed.

* * *

The three walked into the autopsy room and walked up to the table with Molly on it. Elliot pulled the cover down. Lucy covered her mouth and closed her eyes.

"You okay?" Olivia asked.

Lucy nodded, "Y-yeah." Her face was pale. "Well, um…I can see that she was hit on the head. The cut right here is probably where her blood was drained." She pointed to the collarbone where there was a long cut. "Can I see her ankles?" They both nodded and she pulled up the cover at her feet. "Yeah, see where the chain marks are? They're lower than where you would normally restrain somebody." She pointed to just below the ankle. "She was definitely hung upside down."

"So…" Elliot started.

"So you definitely have a neo-Elizabeth Bathory."

"Okay, so what should we be looking for?" Elliot asked as they walked out.

"Anything ordinary. It's the unordinary stuff that will get you nowhere. So, take Emily Walters for example, she would ordinarily have more than one home, some maids…" she trailed off and then stopped in her tracks.

"What is it?" Olivia asked, turning around.

"Oh my gosh!" Lucy took in a deep breath. "I think I found your prime suspect."

"Emily?"

"Yeah, come with me." She walked faster back to the squad room. She practically skipped to Munch's desk. She opened up the folder again and rummaged through some of the papers. She pulled out a couple of them and handed them to Olivia and Elliot.

"What is all this?"

"Elizabeth. She had more than just one place to torture her victims; she would use multiple castles she lived in. _And_ she had accomplices, her maids and other servants would take the girls and then bring them to Elizabeth."

"So we gotta find the houses, the maids, and any other clues that it was Emily. We gotta ask around the neighborhood see if they've seen anything suspicious."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

SPECIAL VICTIMS UNIT  
INTERROGATION ROOM  
THURSDAY, JUNE 10

"Detectives, I've already explained to you…" Emily said with a weak voice from crying. "I would never do anything to hurt Molly. And, I never left the house…" she sobbed.

"We're aware of that, Emily. But, the problem is that we don't have any suspects and you left a lot of things out about you yesterday." Olivia said.

"Like what? You didn't ask much about me…"

"And that was our mistake, but now, you gotta tell us everything. We found out about your um…family history…and we just wanna know—" Elliot was cut off.

"Why a rich, spoiled girl like me runs an orphanage?"

"No, if a rich, spoiled girl like you owns another piece of property."

"Yes, I do."

"Yes!" Lucia whispered in excitement from behind the glass. She was watching as they interrogated Emily.

"And, any maids, housekeepers, or that sort of thing?"

"Yes, I have four maids and one butler. Two of my maids help me with the girls at the orphanage and the other three help at my summer home."

"We're going to need their names and addresses—"

"Oh, they all live with me."

"Where were they yesterday at the orphanage?"

"I—I let them have some time off, due to Molly's incident."

"Right," Olivia said. Lucia looked at Emily curiously and then turned to Cragen.

"Um, Captain?" she asked. He looked over at her. "May I speak with one of the detectives?"

"Yeah, I'll get Olivia." He opened the door and motioned to Olivia to come to him.

"What is it?" she asked when she shut the door.

"I need you to ask her about other organizations she's with, any other orphanages, schools. That sort of thing."

"May I ask why?"

"Elizabeth would use her place in society to lure the girls to her. She would tell families that she would teach them. Make them a proper lady. She was very educated and very powerful, no one would refuse her."

"Alright," Olivia turned around and walked back into the room. She sat down across from Emily.

"I'd like to know about your other charity organizations, things like that."

"Well, along with _my_ orphanage I own many others in New York that are managed by others. I am also the founder of the Walters School of Etiquette. We make girls into _proper_ ladies." She said smugly. Olivia's eyes widened.

"Is that so…" she let out a breath and then looked up at Elliot, who still didn't quite understand. She sighed and then asked, "Have you ever heard about a woman named Elizabeth Bathory?"

Emily's reaction tipped off everyone watching. She jumped a little at the name and her eyes widened. She quickly changed her surprised look back to her calm face. They all knew they had her at that moment. They all just had to figure out how to prove it all.

"N-no." she said hesitantly.

"Well, Princess Bathory—"

"Countess!" Emily interrupted. She inhaled and put her hand over her mouth. Lucia had instinctively said it from behind the glass also and then blushed when Cragen gave her a funny look.

Elliot let out a short laugh and Olivia gave a sly smile.

"I thought you didn't know her?"

"Well, um I remember seeing a movie that mentioned her. That's all."

"The only reason we ask Miss Walters is because the crime committed against Molly is suspiciously a lot like the crimes Elizabeth Bathory committed."

"And…"

"Well, we've been looking for someone with a life that resembles hers. Unfortunately Miss Walters, you fit pretty well."

"Are you _seriously _accusing me?! I loved Molly, I love all my girls, and I would never do anything to hurt them! Besides, I couldn't have! I never left the house!"

"Miss Walters, we'd like to speak to your girls and also, we wanna look around your orphanage and your summer home."

Her mouth dropped. "No, I want my lawyer."

* * *

OFFICE OF  
ADA CASEY NOVAC  
THURSDAY, JUNE 10

"Casey, we _really_ need this favor," Olivia pleaded.

"You expect me just to hand over a search warrant to you with no probable cause, no evidence, oh, well except for that she knows of one of the most infamous women in history!"

"Well, yes. Listen, Lucia's been right about almost _everything_. I seriously think that she's copying those crimes, and if that's the case we have to hurry up and catch her because this is definitely not her first victim."

"Olivia you are asking me to trust the obsessions of a seventeen year old girl," she sighed. "You owe me big time, I know a judge who owes me a favor."

"Thank you Casey,"

"Yeah, yeah." She said as she walked out the door.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Lucia had been sleeping in all summer so when her cell phone rang at 8 a.m. she was not ready for it. She groaned as she reached for the phone. She sat up in her bed and flipped it open to answer.

"Hello…" she moaned.

"Lucia, this is Detective Stabler from SVU," Elliot said on the other line.

"Oh!" She said, surprised. She cleared her throat. "Um, Elliot. Hi,"

"Lucy, we got our warrant but we've found nothing in the house so far. Casey will be thrilled when she hears this, so we need you to come down here just in case you see something we don't."

"R-really?"

"Looks like you're gonna stick around here longer than you thought."

"I can deal with that."

"Oh, and Lucy before I go, are your parents okay with you doing all of this?"

Lucy hesitated for a minute and then answered, "Yeah. I mean, I'm sure they would be."

"Lucy, I really need you to ask your parents."

"The problem is that well, I don't live with them. I can give you their number and you can talk to them and confirm everything if you want."

"Oh. Okay."

"Here's the number…"

* * *

SUMMER HOME OF  
EMILY WALTERS  
FRIDAY, JUNE 11

Lucia walked into the two-story house looking up at the high ceilings. One of the investigators handed her a pair of gloves, she gave a quick smile and then took the gloves and put them on.

"Lucy," Olivia called from the living room. She turned the corner to see Elliot and Olivia standing next to a coffee table and a big screen TV. She walked in hesitantly and gave a short wave.

"We looked through her computer, diaries, book collection. Nothing." Olivia said.

"What about the bathrooms?" Lucy asked as they walked.

"Well there was no blood-filled bathtub…" Elliot said. Lucy laughed.

"Where is the master bedroom?" Lucy asked. Olivia pointed upstairs. They walked up and then turned into the hallway and went into the bedroom. Lucy went straight to the bathroom. She opened up the cabinets below the sink first, hair products, extra soap, nothing unusual. Then she opened the cabinet on the wall all that was in it was deodorant, facial cream, and lotion. But she still looked at it curiously.

"What is it?" Olivia asked. Lucy started taking the things out of the cabinet.

"Huh, hey Elliot." She looked over at him. "Can you help me?"

"Yeah," he walked into the bathroom.

"Pull this out." Olivia walked in too. Elliot and Lucy pulled out the small shelves in the cabinet. "Okay, and the back now," They pulled out the backboard and could see different skin creams and beauty products.

"Holy…" Elliot started. "I thought my wife had a lot…"

By the end of it they had counted over 80 different products.

"This is crazy," Olivia said.

"Why were they all hidden though?" Elliot asked.

"Do you think that Emily could've told someone we were coming?"

"It's possible, but if someone did come and hide all this, that means it wasn't the only thing that they hid." Olivia replied. "What's the big deal about all the beauty products though?"

"Elizabeth was obsessed with her beauty. She had always been complimented on her flawless features and fair skin so naturally, she wanted to keep it that way. She tried everything, and by accident, found that blood did the trick."

"Well then why does she still have all this?"

"Beats me, but there was a reason to hide it. And my guess is that she knows we know about Elizabeth Bathory. So, naturally, she's trying to make it seem like it couldn't be her."

"That makes sense." Olivia crossed her arms. Elliot obviously still had his doubts judging by the way he looked at Lucy so suspiciously. Lucy saw his face, sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Look, I know what you're thinking and I have an alibi, okay?"

"Well, I'd really like to hear it," Elliot said.

"I was with Stephen Mahoney. He's an attorney; I was in his office for a couple hours in the afternoon. I'd say about from about one to maybe 3:30…"

"Mahoney?" Elliot repeated.

"Yeah…"

"What're you doin' with a lawyer like—"

"Personal reasons." Lucy abruptly interrupted. She looked frustrated and looked down at her feet. She sighed and then looked back up at him. "Call him, he'll confirm it. I'm gonna go look around some more." She walked in between them with a face full of mixed emotions.

"What was…?" Olivia asked quietly.

"Do you remember the Sarah Landry case? Stephen Mahoney represented the perp. He specializes in cases like those."

"Do you think Lucy…?"

"I don't know, but I think we can find out later. Right now, we need to focus on Molly."

"Found 'em!" Lucy called from the study. Elliot and Olivia looked at each other.

"This kid…" Elliot said. They walked into the room to see what she had found.

* * *

SPECIAL VICTIMS UNIT  
SQUADROOM  
SATURDAY, JUNE 12

Emily and her lawyer were in the interrogation room with Casey. Elliot, Dr. Huang, and Cragen were all behind the mirror. Lucy was out in the hall close to the autopsy room. She was sitting on a bench with her head down and her fingers clasped. Olivia sat down next to her. Lucy looked up.

"Lucy, you know you did really good yesterday. I've never seen anything like that."

"Yeah. Th-thanks."

"What's wrong?" She put her hand on her back.

"I've always been…intrigued, to put it lightly, with Elizabeth's crimes. Mostly puzzled. I kept asking myself 'why?' but I couldn't fathom any reason."

"You can't ask yourself why. It will only drive you insane."

"Yeah, but now I can't stop asking. When I saw Molly, it was like I was taken back a couple centuries. I felt like the real Elizabeth had done this. I was heartbroken. I couldn't imagine who would do such a thing, y'know." She bit her lip and a tear fell from her eye.

"I know, sweetie. I know."

"I felt guilty though, because I _study_ this woman. And now, I don't know if I can even think about her life the same way anymore."

"Well the only thing we can do now is put Molly's killer in jail. It won't take all of the pain out of you, but it helps."

"Thanks Olivia,"

"C'mon, let's go see how she reacts to the books you found." They walked to the interrogation rooms.

"What's goin' on?" Olivia asked Elliot.

"They're pulling the 'I would never hurt my kids' thing. As soon as we bring in those beauty products and books, we'll get her."

"Did anyone get a hold of the maids?" she asked.

"Yeah, they're on their way."

"Good, we can do them and we can send Fin and Munch to the girls."

"Miss Walters, nice to see you." Elliot said sarcastically.

"Detective." Emily coldly replied.

"Guess what we found," the sarcasm continued in his voice.

"Hmm?" she looked at him with curiously hateful eyes. He set the box of beauty products on the table. "Well, you've apparently found my bathroom," she laughed.

"No, Miss Walters, we found the _hidden_ part of your bathroom. Now before you start the lies up again, why was all this behind your wall?"

"What are you talking about? They were in my cabinet. I put the extra compartment to fit all of it. As you can see, I have a lot."

"Then how come we had to break through the wall!?"

"I hope you're paying for that, you didn't have to do that. There's a little trick I use to open it in the mornings."

"Yeah, well we'll check on that."

Olivia went in with the books to help Elliot. Lucy looked through the window anxiously.

"Miss Walters." Olivia greeted her.

"Are you here to bring me my things too?"

"No, I'm here to ask you about them." She set down the books. "All biographies and other references of Elizabeth Bathory."

Emily turned her face up. "And?" Olivia held her index finger up.

"_And_, Torture books. Some of these methods are exactly the same ones used on Molly."

"You can't prove anything!" she flung her hand up in disbelief. "People can buy those anywhere."

"Yes but _you _own them, and _you _know Molly."

"Did you ever think that maybe someone on my staff could have done this? All of them have access to my library and my girls."

"Well, we're bringing them into questioning."

"Good."


	4. Chapter 4

After hours of interrogation and many, many cups of coffee the detectives were still puzzled

After hours of interrogation and many, many cups of coffee the detectives were still puzzled. Lucia wasn't budging on Emily though, who was now untouchable. She sat in the interrogation room with the box of beauty products and the books. She had been left alone to think. All three of the maids and the butler had denied anything and everything they could. All of them claimed she was an excellent mother and would never do anything to hurt them.

Munch and Fin got back; same report from all the girls, except Alice. She was brought in so they could talk to her some more. Lucy put one of the books she had down when the door opened and Olivia, Elliot, and Alice walked in.

"Lucy, this is Alice. She was Molly's best friend." Olivia said. She looked down at her and asked, "You wanna sit down, sweetie?" Alice nodded her head and Olivia pulled out a chair for her.

"Hi Alice, my name is Lucy. How are you?"

"Okay, I guess."

"Yeah, I bet you really miss Molly, huh?"

"Mm-hmm. Molly was my only friend."

"What do you mean? None of the other girls were your friend?"

"All of the other girls were mean to me because I'm the littlest. They told me that my parents didn't love me and that I'd never be adopted."

"What did Miss Emily say about that?"

"She told them to stop being mean or they would be grounded for a month."

"And Molly was your friend?"

"Molly told me that my parents just probably didn't know how to take care of me, and that the other girls were just angry because most of them were about to be teenagers and they'll never be adopted. She was really nice to me…"

"Do you have any idea who might have done this to Molly?"

"There was a boy at school she liked but he didn't like girls yet and he told her he'd tell his daddy if she liked him anymore."

Lucy smiled a little and then said, "Okay, but I don't think he'd do this but thank you, sweetheart."

"Um…Miss Lucy? Can I tell you a secret?" she looked at Elliot and Olivia. Lucy glanced at them too.

"Do you want us to leave?" Olivia asked.

"Mm-hmm…" she nodded.

"Okay." They both got up and left the room.

"Molly told me something a couple of days ago…"

"What?"

"She told me not to tell anybody because she didn't want to get in trouble. But, I think that she would tell someone like you."

"Why's that?"

"Because…you look just like the mommy in her picture."

Lucia's eyes widened. "O-oh…" she said surprised. "Well, you can tell me and I promise you won't get in trouble."

"Pinky promise?" she held out her pinky. Lucy wrapped hers around Alice's.

"Yeah."

"Well, you know how the baby gets in the mommy's belly?"

"Uh huh."

"Molly told me that it can only happen when a mommy and a _daddy_ love each other. So what about if two mommy's love each other?"

Lucy choked up a little and looked over at the glass to whoever was back there. "Uh…Sweetie, did Miss Emily…kiss…another girl?"

"Molly said that when she looked through the door, Miss Emily and Miss Katarina were on Miss Emily's bed kissing but they didn't have their clothes on. Molly said that's how grown ups kiss. But she got scared because she said that Miss Katarina was really hurt."

"She was hurt? What do you mean?"

"Well, Molly said she saw blood on Miss Katarina's…" she looked around. "Breast…" she whispered.

"Did Miss Emily see her?"

"Yeah, and she told her to go to bed. In the morning, instead of getting ready with the other girls, she had to see Miss Emily alone. I think she got in trouble but she didn't tell me what happened."

"Thank you honey. That's going to make it so much easier to find out who hurt Molly."

"Mr. Elliot and Miss Olivia can come back in now. If they want."

They walked back in the room after knocking to pretend they didn't hear anything. Lucy was smiling at Alice.

"…Like Alice in Wonderland."

"What's that?"

"You've never heard of Alice in Wonderland?" she gasped.

"No…" she shook her head.

"Now, Alice _that_ is against the law. I'm sorry, but I have to arrest you." Lucy tickled her. Alice giggled. "I'll read it to you later, if you want."

"Okay!" she smiled.

"Lucy, why don't you take Alice back out there?" Olivia said. Lucy nodded and took Alice's hand and they left. As soon as the door closed the questions came pouring into their thoughts and out of their mouths.

"She's a lesbian sadist?" Elliot asked bluntly.

"How are we going to prove that? They know the warrant was impossible for us to have. They'll use that against us if we do anything to Emily."

"We could ask Miss Katarina."

"Alright, let's bring her in."

* * *

"So what! Our sexuality is none of your business!"

"A _child_ saw you! That _makes_ it our business!" Elliot yelled.

"That was an accident."

"Okay, so what happened?"

"I already told you, Emily and I were messing around. She likes a little S and M. Is that a crime?"

"It is when it's preformed on little girls!"

"She would never do that! I told you a thousand times already!"

"Yeah, well it still hasn't processed in my head correctly. Maybe when it's true I'll believe it!"

"Well believe it detective! Emily loves her girls."

"Liv, can I see you?" Captain Cragen asked. She nodded and left the room.

"Fin found more in Molly's room." He handed her a little box with a journal, a picture of a woman and her baby, and a necklace.

"This must be Molly's mom. Let's figure out where she is and have the diary read, find any implication that Emily might have hurt any of them."

"Right."


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

SPECIAL VICTIM'S UNIT  
SQUADROOM  
JUNE 14

"Munch, please tell me you have something on the mother." Olivia said. Munch sighed and replied,

"Yeah, but you're not gonna like it. She's dead."

"Great. Well I have some not-so-good news too. This diary looks like it has pages torn out of it. Molly was in the middle of a sentence and it skipped over to the next date. I think Emily might have taken them out."

"Still, there's no way I can take any of this to court. I need more than that." Casey said, leaning against Munch's desk. "But I'm gonna go try and figure something out. I'll see you guys later," she said walking out the door.

"And, at the time, Emily is untouchable. How are we supposed to get anything now? We can't just sit and wait until she kills another one of them."

Lucia came in with a handful of Starbucks and an open can of Dr. Pepper. Her eyes looked bloodshot and had a slight hint of bags underneath. She was still half-smiling though.

"I have brought the caffeine! No need to worry!" she said with a superhero voice. She put the coffee down and took a sip of her Dr. Pepper and then yawned.

"Lucia, it is way too early for soda, dear, it's not good for you." Munch said.

"I know, I know,"

"But thanks for the coffee sweetheart."

"You're welcome, guys. It's the least I can do."

Olivia and Fin grabbed a coffee and drank almost the entire thing in the two seconds they had it. Munch stared at his, checking if it was poisoned or something. But then he drank it. Cragen walked up and took a cup.

Lucia looked up and counted everyone and was puzzled as to why there was an extra. _Oh, Elliot, _she thought. Everyone realized it at the same time and Olivia was the first to notice her puzzled expression.

"Elliot's sleeping upstairs I think," she said and then took another sip of her coffee. Lucia nodded and then took the coffee out of the cardboard cup holder. She turned and walked up the stairs of the precinct.

She looked around for the bunkrooms and found them a couple doors ahead. The room was dark with a dim lamp in one corner and had about ten different bunks in it, but only one bed was taken.

Lucia carefully walked toward the bed Elliot was in and sat down on the one across from it. She was slightly surprised at the feel of the bed because she expected it to be hard, but it was kind of comfy. She reached her hand out to shake him but stopped in the middle of it. He made a noise and she immediately retracted her hand.

She blushed because she felt stupid. "Elliot…" she whispered. "Elliot?" she made her voice just a bit more audible. He seemed startled and mumbled something like 'Liv', but she wasn't sure.

"Lucy?" he grumbled. He rubbed his eyes.

"Morning," she grinned. "Here," she handed him the coffee. " He slowly took it.

"Thanks," he said.

"How'd you sleep?"

"I've had better nights."

"Yeah, well…I'm gonna go back downstairs," she got up to walk away but he grabbed her arm. She slightly panicked and turned around. "El-"

"We need to talk."

_No, no, no, no…I knew this would happen. Oh my goodness, Lucy, don't cry. What's wrong with you?_

She tried to hold them back, but they bubbled up in her eyes.

"Please, do I have to?"

"I just wanna know what happened. Can you talk to me?" She sat back down across from him. "How do you know Stephen Mahoney?"

"He was my attorney, about 3 years ago…"

* * *

"Elliot?" Lucia called softly. He turned to her before he opened up the door.

"What is it?" he finished putting on his jacket.

"Could we keep this between us?"

He looked at her with a stern face and then let out his breath.

"Of course."

"Thanks."

Elliot was staring at the board at Molly's picture. He looked angry and he flashed his eyes to Emily and then he turned and sat on Olivia's desk.

"Maybe we should look for more suspects. People at the school…I mean—" Lucia started.

"No. It's her." Elliot said coldly. "We just have to figure out a way to get her."

"But, it could be someone else…and it's already been…six…days…" she trailed off and looked bewildered, but no one seemed to notice. Everyone's eyes were on the board.

Olivia started to say something about Katarina and Cragen was talking too. But Lucia was wrapped up in some revelation she just had and she couldn't hear anyone.

_Six days! Six days! Oh my gosh, why didn't I think of this before? I can't believe it!_

"I've got it!" she exclaimed with the biggest smile any of them had seen in years. "I know what we need to do!" she started giggling to herself because she just couldn't contain it. "Six days before Elizabeth's trial she went undercover and hid from everyone!"

"What are you talking about Lucy?" Cragen asked with some implement in his facial expression that if she ever showed any happy emotion like that again he'd have to make her leave.

"All we have to do is get to her. And the only way to get to an Elizabeth, is to be another Elizabeth."

Munch squinted and looked at her. "You wanna bring back her ghost or something?"

"No, no, no," she laughed. "Elizabeth was more of a narcissist than anyone could ever hope to be. So she never listened to anyone's opinion but her own. And possibly Katarina's…but mostly herself."

"I do _not_ get where you're going here, Lucy…" Olivia said.

"Me, you guys. Me. The whole time she was here, I was behind the glass. She never saw me, and I can go undercover or something and get the truth out of her."

"What?" Fin asked.

"Wait a minute, that's perfect." Dr. Huang said. "From what I know about Emily, it might work, but you'll have to be a pretty good actress."

"Fourth year Theatre student, at your service," she bowed.

"Well then. I think we've got ourselves a plan."


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

"Are you okay?" Olivia asked Lucia from behind the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Almost done." Olivia leaned against another stall and through the mirror saw Lucia coming out.

She had on a slim black dress that stopped just at her knee. She had on black heels and held a diamond studded Prada handbag. Her lips were shiny and red and her eye make up was smoky and made her eyelashes pop.

"Too much?" she asked sheepishly. She held her arm and put one foot behind the other.

"No, no. You look beautiful. You'll fit right in." Olivia uncrossed her arms and walked over to her and looked in the mirror with her. Lucia pushed her hair back behind her ear.

"Oh! Oops," she said. The earpiece was exposed and she immediately moved her hair back.

"Yeah, be careful of that. We were really lucky to get one you couldn't see. Oh, and remember the microphone too."

Lucia looked down and adjusted her mic that was in her sleeve. Olivia looked at her for just a second and then asked,

"Are your parents European?"

"I thought you would have guessed from my last name already…"

"Well, actually come to think of it, I don't know your last name."

"Oh my gosh," she thought back to when Cragen introduced her, "I guess we never got there," she laughed a little. "Well, I'm sorry. My name is Lucia Spirrano."

"Italian, huh? That explains your facial features." Lucy smiled softly. "Wait, Spirrano? Like the restaurants?"

"Heh, yeah. My grandfather's, actually."

"Oh, wow. Those are like 5 star restaurants."

"Yeah."

There was a loud knock at the door. It startled them a little bit.

"The limo's here! You guys gotta hurry!" Elliot yelled.

"We're coming!" Olivia called.

Lucia grabbed the black trench off the coat hanger on the back of the stall door, and then they scurried out.

Elliot was standing there with wide eyes and his mouth open a little. Lucia's face turned almost as red as her lipstick when she realized that not only he, but every other person in her line of sight was staring at her. She was stopped dead in her tracks.

"O-okay…um, the limo's waiting outside." Elliot said shaking his head a little.

"Right," she said. They walked down the hall, past the bunkrooms and the offices and down the stairs.

Cragen pursed his lips when he saw her and Fin looked at her the same way Elliot did. She sped up and hurried out the door.

They walked up to the limo and Olivia stopped in front of her.

"All you have to do is set up a meeting with her, we'll be there just in case anything happens, alright?"

"Yeah, okay." Lucia said.

"Don't be scared, she can't do anything to you." Elliot said.

"I'm not scared. Besides, I'm not her type anyway," she let out a little laugh. "Alright, lets get her." Elliot opened up the door and she ducked her head in and sat down. He shut the door, but Olivia knocked on the window. Lucia pressed the button to roll the window down.

"Just remember, you're only acting. You're not actually over the age of 21. So if you're gonna have alcohol…"

Lucia laughed and Elliot gave a half smile. "I won't break any laws, Liv. Don't worry."

* * *

The event tonight was being held to give the award to Philanthropist of the Year. Emily won the year before and was now honoring someone else. Only a few select members of the press were actually allowed into the ceremony, being held in the owner of the foundation's founder and owner. Lucia's job was to meet Emily and 'befriend' her, set up another meeting, alone preferably and get a confession. That was all they needed.

* * *

As Lucia was riding, the window separating the driver from the passenger opened. She looked up and saw a familiar face in the rearview mirror.

"Munch!" she smiled and scooted up closer to the window so she could talk to him. "I didn't know you were driving me!"

"You didn't think you were going alone, did you?"

"Well, I knew that Elliot and Olivia were behind us, but I didn't know that you were driving."

"Yeah, well you're not on the guest list, officially. So I have to um "persuade" them, if you know what I mean." He held up his badge.

"Right."

"We're about 15 minutes away, ten of them will probably just be going up the pathway to the house."

Lucia laughed. "You're probably right."

"I know I am." She rolled her eyes.

They pulled up to the entrance at the gate that opened up when they stopped. Munch continued up the path, which he was completely right about. It took a little bit to get up to where all the Limos, Jaguars, and Lamborghini's were parked. Lucia looked out her tinted window at all the people in fancy clothes talking and laughing. Smiling for the cameras outside and lying to the entire public.

Someone in particular caught Lucia's eye. Emily, in a long, sleeveless, white dress with diamonds on her wrists, neck and ears. She was walking up the stairs. Lucia had her gaze fixated on her.

"Lucy, can you hear me?" Elliot's voice startled her.

"Elliot?"

"Okay, it works."

"Where are you guys?"

"We're right behind the white limo behind you. We'll be parked out front. Now, do you remember your info?"

"Yeah, Iris Peterson from Austin. My dad is William Peterson III. I'm 22 and I like long walks on the beach…"

"Yeah, yeah. You got it. Alright, now if you wanna talk to me, I'm Ghost 1, Olivia's Ghost 2, and Munch is Ghost 3. Got it?"

"Yes sir, Ghost 1."

"Alright. Get 'em kid."


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

After Munch had "persuaded" them to let Lucia in, she walked up the stairs and past the gawking press very quickly as to avoid questions. She did look younger than most of the men there but she did blend in with their gold-digging wives who were no more than 25. Some of them stared at her, mostly the men did.

Once she knew no one was paying a lot of attention to her she walked swiftly past people and over to where they were serving food. She didn't get any but not many people were over there and she needed to talk to Olivia and Elliot.

"Ghost 1…? Can you hear me?" she said softly without moving her lips much.

"Clear. Do you have your target yet?" Elliot responded.

"No, I just don't know how to approach her. Casually, mistakenly? What do you think?"

Now Olivia's voice came through. "She's expecting a lot of people to come and try to talk to her, so it wouldn't be bad. But, you could probably get away with accidentally sitting at her table. Go find where her's is reserved."

"Got it."

"Ghost 1, out."

* * *

If she wasn't so nervous, she would have found some of that amusing. All the 'spy talk', she never thought she'd be doing that sort of thing. She played everything off real cool, but she noticed that everywhere she went people kept staring at her. She got closer to the front of the ballroom where a stage was set up and a small orchestra was playing. The tables were directly in front of it, and most of the older couples were sitting, enjoying the music.

She kept looking around at the golden house, the two winding staircases on either side, the immense chandelier hanging just over her head. And then she caught the sight of that white dress. And she continued up the figure and saw the diamonds, the deep brown hair in an up-do, and then her face, staring right at Lucia.

Lucia's eyes went up and down, to her face and then the floor and the next time she caught a glimpse of her face, she felt terrified. Emily took another sip of her champagne and then, even though Lucia was to far away to hear her, she knew she had just said, 'Please excuse me', and was now walking straight toward her.

Lucia had about five seconds to decide whether or not she should play it off like she didn't know she was coming or if she should walk toward her. She walked. Slowly, they met up.

"I'm sorry if this is awkward…but, I just had to figure out who you were. I've never seen you before and well, I'm sad I haven't. You are an absolutely _stunning_ young lady," she said with a smile. Lucia knew she was blushing.

"Th-thank you very much."

"I'm Emily Walters. I'll be giving the award tonight—"

"I know who you are," she said as politely as she could with a smile. "I was happy for you last year when you won." There was a glint in her eye and a smile that startled Lucia when she said that. "Um, my name is Iris Peterson."

"Are you…William's daughter?"

"Eh heh, yes! How'd you know?"

"Well, our father's used to play golf together, but that was before…before the affair you know. No hard feelings though, sorry. We can talk about something else if you'd like."

Lucia nodded and lowered her eyes.

"Yeah," she said sheepishly. "Well, you've been all over the news lately."

"Oh my," she said, "You've seen all that?"

"I think they're wrong."

"Yes well," she took a deep breath as if to fight off tears.

"I'm sorry."

"It's quite alright. But I was just most upset when they compared me to Elizabeth Bathory…"

"Oh my, of all people. Poor…Molly, was her name right?"

"Yes."

"But…um, how much do you know exactly about Erzébet?"

Emily's mouth opened up a little and her eyes widened. She smiled.

"How much do I know about, the Countess? Why don't we talk out there away from all these people?" She pointed and walked toward two windows that led to a balcony outside. Lucia smiled and walked with her. A waiter stopped in front of them with some champagne. Emily smiled, took two and thanked him. She handed one to Lucia and she hesitantly took it, remembering what Olivia said.

They walked out the door and onto the stone balcony with ivy growing up the sides and a small table with two chairs, where Lucia and Emily sat. There was a small, glass vase in the center with a fresh rose in it.

"Iris. This is very dangerous subject matter, you know?"

"I'm very sorry, but it's just…I know the truth."

* * *

Elliot and Olivia were in their car and were listening to them.

"What is she doing?" Elliot asked.

"I don't know, but it's working. She's cracking her—" Olivia looked out the passenger side window and looked up. "Look, they're right there."

The balcony was in plain sight of them. They both began to watch and listen at the same time.

* * *

"I know that you run the website."

"Oh my goodness, you've done your homework, child."

Lucia giggled and blushed. She got up and scooted her chair just a bit closer to where Emily was sitting. Emily leaned in.

"I've never met anyone else who even knew who Elizabeth was…" Lucia started.

"Poor girl…" Emily said softly. "It must've been so…lonely."

"Oh, it was…sometimes I would need someone so badly though, it would keep me up all night, just thinking about her…"

"Yes…"

* * *

Elliot coughed. "What on _earth_ is she _doing_!?" he yelled.

"They're flirting…" Olivia said calmly but surprised.

"If she did this just to fulfill some crazy fantasy of hers! To meet some crazy woman—" Elliot was becoming angry but Olivia cut him off and held his arm and said,

"Elliot, she's doing her job. She's acting. And she's doing a hell of a good job, calm down."

"Do you guys see this?" Munch's voice came in on the speaker.

"Yeah," Elliot said.

"Is this what she's supposed to do?"

"Exactly what she's supposed to." Olivia replied.

* * *

Lucia's face was only a few inches away from Emily's now and Emily had taken her hand. Emily's eyes were closed tight and she let out a large breath and then looked at Lucia, who was almost panting and blushing harder than she ever had in her life.

"Would you…" she took another breath, "Would you care to sit at my table tonight?"

"It would be my honor…"

Emily leaned back in her chair and Lucia pulled her hand back and pushed her bangs out of her face.

"Well, we should be getting back inside don't you think?"

"Y-yes…"

"But…um, are you still going to be here tomorrow?"

"All week…"

"Great, can I meet you?"

"Tomorrow, seven o'clock. I know a _lovely_ Italian restaurant…"


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Lucia was driving home quickly so she could begin to get ready for her date tonight with Emily. She was talking to her frantic mother and trying to keep her calm.

"Yes, mama. I know." Lucia sighed. She looked out at the red light ahead of her and then reached to grab her Dr. Pepper and take a drink.

"What do you expect me to tell your father, Lucia?" her mother spoke with a sweet, Italian accent.

"Nothing, mama. You tell him nothing. I'm not speaking to him, you don't have to either."

"Dove siete?" (Where are you?)

"I'm driving home. Why?"

"Were you visiting that b—"

"MAMA! Oh la mia qualità! This is why I moved out!" (Oh my goodness)

"Lucia Elisabetta Spirrano!! Comportarsi rinunciato come uno sciocco!" (Quit acting like a fool)

"Mama, slow down. Spiacente. I didn't mean it that way; I just wish you'd stay out of that part of my life. I'll talk to you about anything. You know that, I just can't even talk to myself about _that_. Can you understand?" (Sorry)

"Sì, sì. I know. Now, what are you planning for tonight?"

"Well I want to go to Nonno's restaurant in NYC, so I need you to tell him to remember that I'm a regular and my name is Iris Peterson. You got it?" (Nonno is a word for grandpa)

"Iris…Pe-ter-son…" she said as she was writing it out. "Okay, I got it bébé. Anything else?"

"No, mama. Grazie." (Thank you)

"Lucia…lo ho mancato. We all have." (I've missed you) Lucia's expression changed. She looked a little melancholy.

"I know, mama. I've missed you too."

"Okay. Well, I'll let you go. Come visit us sometime. How about on a Sunday for dinner?"

"I will mama, prometto." (I promise)

"Vedilo più successivamente, ti amo." (See you later, I love you)

"Alright. Ti amo, bye mama."

"Ciao." (Goodbye)

* * *

Lucia hopped in the elevator after saying hi to some of the cops on the first floor of the precinct. She was alone which was rare. Usually there were detectives, cops, lawyers, suspects and people reporting crimes in and out of there all the time.

She walked into the SVU office and saw everyone at their desks. Munch with his feet up as usual. She never understood how he stayed so calm through everything. Cragen looked up and rose his coffee mug to her she smiled and nodded back and walked over to Olivia's desk. She pulled up a chair and sat across from her. She looked up from some paperwork and smiled.

"Hi. You ready for tonight?"

"Yeah. The act I got down but I'm just a little nervous."

"You know you don't have to do this."

"It's okay. I got it. I want to do this. For Molly, for Alice, and for myself."

Olivia looked at her and pursed her lips.

"I understand. Good for you."

"Ooh heh heh…" Munch smiled. "Lucia's here for good now!"

"Huh?" she turned and looked at him. Elliot laughed.

"Don't scare her, Munch." He said.

"What are you talking about?"

"You've been thinking like a detective since we met you. But now you're thinking like an _SVU_ detective. You'll never stop thinking like that. Sorry." Cragen said and then took another sip of coffee.

She whipped her head back around and saw Olivia half smiling too.

"Well, besides acting I always have loved crime stories and mysteries." She shrugged and laughed. "I really have considered doing something like this when I'm out of school.

"Well you're always welcome here in the meantime." Cragen said.

"Thanks."

"So, what are you wearing tonight?" Olivia asked.

"Sultry, sexy, and silky red of course!" She said while flipping her hair. She giggled softly and Olivia smiled.

Elliot looked at her with a hard expression that she couldn't completely understand. Then she remembered how he looked at her when he was still suspicious and it was almost the same but a little angry at the same time. She signaled him to leave and she got up. He walked behind her shortly after. She crossed her arms and turned around.

"What is it this time?"

"What are you talking ab—"

"Hey, Elliot. I might not know you as well as Olivia or anyone else in the squad, but I'm not stupid. Something's wrong. And if you have a problem with _me_, I would like to hear what exactly what it is."

"Everything that I had to see that night…the way she…I could have arrested her right there. But then I saw you."

"I was _acting _Elliot. You know that. I won't do anything that will incriminate her anymore than she's already done to herself. I just need that confession. And I'm one fancy date and trip to her house away from that. Let me get it."

He relaxed his face and breathed out. Then he nodded and said, "Okay. Do what you have to."

"Thank you." She walked back into the squad room with Elliot and changed her expression. She pulled out a credit card and smiled. "Okay! Who wants to go shopping?" she said in a singsong voice.

"Goodbye…" Fin said as he turned.

"I'll g—" Munch started when Olivia cut him off and got up. Cragen raised his eyebrows at Munch.

"I believe that's my department." She said as she grabbed her cell phone and clipped it onto her belt. "

"Ready?" Lucia asked.

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

Lucia sat down at the little table in the Starbucks where Olivia was. She handed her a coffee and she sipped a strawberries and cream frapuccino.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"How come you never drink coffee?" Lucia made a disgusted face.

"Blegh!" she stuck her tongue out and said, "It's disgusting! I don't know how on earth anyone drink that."

"Well, it's definitely a healthier diet than mine."

"Heh heh," she smiled.

"If you don't mind me asking, why don't you live with your parents?" Olivia sipped her coffee. Lucia put hers down and then looked off out the window into the crowded street.

"Lots of reasons. It's mainly because I wanted to go to school here in Manhattan. There's a performing arts school that I was going to. For theatre, you know. But…"

"What happened?"

"I had to, um, leave. So, I just started home schooling myself. I only have one more semester and I can officially graduate." She smiled and then took another sip.

"My family was originally paying for me to live here, but I was working at tons of places with all of my free time and built up a savings to last me for about two years. I don't like mooching off of my family, but if I need it, you know how that works. The rest of it's all my earned money."

"Well, that's good for you. You're a really good girl. I'm sure your parents are proud of you."

"Yeah," she grimaced.

"You okay?"

"Mm-hmm!" she nodded and smiled. "Okay, you ready to go?"

"Sure."

They left the Starbucks and walked quickly down the crowded sidewalk. Lucia stopped at a shop with mannequins in the window with evening gowns and party dresses and price tags with way to many zeros on them.

"Welcome to my family's other business. This is my aunt's second store. She manages the one in New York. Oh, you might want to plug your ears."

"What are you—?" Lucia opened the door and walked in.

"Lucia!!" About 15 screaming girls had giant smiles on their faces and all abandoned their customers and surrounded her.

"Hi, guys…" she said laughing.

"Lucia, I've missed you soooo much! Why don't you come back and work with us again?" asked a blonde, ponytailed girl. Everyone at the same time (which seemed to happen a lot) said, Yeah!

"Aww, you guys. I miss you too. But, I can't work here anymore."

"I'd let you back," said a less perky voice with an accent. All the girls turned around and scurried back to their work. A tall woman with a slight resemblance to Lucy walked up to them in a skintight black dress. Her long, curly brown hair fell around her face.

"Aunt Alina! What are you—"

"Darling. Have you forgotten who you're related to?"

" Mama…Spirrano's never fail at gossip."

"And it's nice to see you too."

"Oh stop, you know I've missed you."

"Come here, love."

Lucia gave her a hug. Alina kissed the side of her head and then took a breath.

"Now, who is your friend?" she asked.

"Oh, Aunt Alina this is Detective Olivia Benson." Olivia reached her hand out and Alina daintily shook it. They smiled at each other and then Alina held up her hand and snapped her fingers. Three women showed up immediately by her side.

"And now, we dress you." Alina said with a crazy grin. One of the girls grabbed Lucia's arm, and to Olivia's surprise another one grabbed hers.

"Whoa, um, I'm not here for—"

"No, no, no. You are not going into my father's restaurant in anything but the best. And I hope you're under a size 6 because I don't have time to tailor anything bigger. Now go."

"Come on, Liv! It'll be fun!" Lucia said.

"Uhh…" the girl dragged him away and practically threw her in a dressing room. Olivia was a bit disoriented. She locked the door and then about two seconds later a pile of dresses were dumped over her head. "Oh!"

"Put them on quickly, darling. We need to do both your hair and make up too, you know!"

"Alina! I need something that's in a blood red color!" Lucia called. Olivia could hear Alina snap her fingers. A few moments later she heard Lucia yell thank you.

She took the dresses and hung them up on the wall. There were four of them; a flowy, green one, a shiny, pale cocktail dress, a long, black evening gown, and a knee-length white one. She didn't like any of them but she looked real hard at them while getting undressed and then put on the green one first. She didn't like it so she put on the cocktail dress, and once again she didn't like it. She didn't even bother with the evening gown and finally put on the white one.

Before she could even look in them mirror another pile of dresses came flying in. Olivia zipped up the rest of the back and then stepped in front of the mirror on the wall. Lucia busted in the door with a slowly disappearing smile.

"L-Liv…you look—"

"Amazing! Oh, you are definitely wearing that!"

"I don't know…" Soon everyone in the store gasping and begging her to wear it crowded her. "I would need some shoes…" She was startled by all the shrieks.

"I think we're ready for makeovers!"

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

"Emily and I will be sitting upstairs in the VIP section

"Emily and I will be sitting upstairs in the VIP section. Olivia, you and Elliot will be downstairs. You'll be able to see us, but we can't see you. When Emily and I leave wait for a couple minutes to start following us."

"Right." Olivia said and nodded.

"Got it." Elliot said.

"Elliot, did you find a good suit?"

"Yeah…I got it."

"Okay, well Liv…let's go and get dressed."

They walked off to the bathroom with their 'Alina's' bags. Lucia went into the stall next to Olivia's and began undressing.

When Olivia was finished, she put on her new white heels and walked out. Lucia was already in her red party dress that bounced all over the place when she walked. She turned when she heard Olivia walk out.

"Oh, Liv…" she said with her hand on her cheek. "That is just the most _gorgeous_ dress on you."

"Thanks." She said as she smoothed out the bottom of it. "I don't understand why it's not just sleeveless, I mean the straps are too thin to even see." Lucia giggled and then walked toward her.

"Fashion," she said. "That's all." She took out her makeup and began putting it on. Olivia did the same. Then Lucia did both their hair and packed up their clothes.

"Lucy," Olivia called. "Here's your mic and earpiece."

"Thanks."

After putting on their gear, they headed to the door and walked out. Once again, heads turned. Lucia blushed but tried to ignore them. Olivia was trying to forget what was going on around her and just continued walking.

Elliot came out with a suit on. He was fixing his tie up but stopped dead in his tracks when the girls walked in. Lucia walked the other direction so she could get their coats. But Olivia ended up walking right up to Elliot.

"L-Liv…" he looked at her and blinked too many times. Her hair was curled at the ends and her bangs fell right above her eyes. Her skin looked flawlessly smooth and Elliot had to shake his head to stop staring at her. "You look—" he started. "Nice."

"Yeah, you look nice too."

"I-I mean—"

"It's already six!! We have to _go_! Come on!"

Olivia swiftly walked away from Elliot and he slowly followed. They left the precinct and headed off to New York City.

* * *

SPIRRANO'S ITALIAN RESTAURANT  
NEW YORK CITY  
JUNE 18

"I thought you had to get reservations for this place months in advance. Even Jesus himself wouldn't be able to get in here…" Emily said as they walked up to their table. Lucia laughed.

"Yes, well my dad's a friend of a friend. He knows the owner. So not only do we get a great press-less VIP table, everything's on the house."

"I'm impressed, Iris." She said and flashed her teeth. When they sat down, Emily picked up the menu and pretended to read it.

"See anything you like?"

"Yeah, but I was thinking—"

"Miss Iris, here is your wine." The server poured their wine and smiled at them. He left the bottle on the table and said, "My name is Jack. If there's anything I can do for you, just call." He pointed to the small keypad at the end of the table. "I'm number two. Just press the button and I'll be here."

"Thanks." Lucia said. And at that, he turned and walked away. "Now, what were you saying?" Emily put down her wine.

"Well first I'd like to say that I really appreciate you taking me out here but…" she traced her finger around the ring of her glass. "I was thinking that we could, ah, make this quick. You know…" Lucia returned a sly smile.

"That sounds fine." She said as she pressed the button on the keypad. Jack was there in about a minute.

"Yes, Miss Iris?" he asked.

"We'll just have two garden salads with the house dressing, please."

"Yes ma'am."

"Oh, and bring the check. We had something come up suddenly and we won't be able to stay long. I'm sorry."

"That's quite alright Miss Iris. I'll get that for you as quick as I can."

"Thank you Jack."

"No problem." He refilled Emily's glass with wine and then left.

They talked for a little bit about Elizabeth and some other things and finally their salads and the check came. They began to eat.

"This dressing is amazing!" Emily said after swallowing some lettuce and a crouton. She daintily took the bottle of dressing and poured some more on her salad. Lucia smiled a little.

"It's a secret recipe they use in this restaurant, completely homemade. I love it."

"Wow. Can you buy it?"

"I bet I can get some for you later,"

"Thanks Iris. You know for someone as young as you, you're very mature and just a pleasure to be around. I was a brat when I was your age. All I cared about was men and money. I bet you've already learned that lesson though…" she said. She dabbed her lips with a napkin and said, "Well, I'm finished. Shall we go?"

"Ah, yes. I'm done. Let me just leave a tip." She pulled out 50 dollars. "There we go."

"Wow, we barely even ordered anything. You're way too generous."

"Aw, it's nothing. Jack's always my server, I've known him forever, he deserved it."

"Oh…"

"Okay, let's go." They got up and left the table. When they got out the door, Elliot and Olivia followed. Lucia and Emily's limo pulled up and they quickly got in.

"We're on the move." Elliot told Munch in his mic. They stepped into the car and Munch sped away after them.

* * *

"Welcome to my apartment." Emily said proudly. They walked in and Lucia stood in awe at her living room. There were two black leather couches and a hanging flat screen in front of them. A fire place, coffee table, the works.

"Wow," she said. "If this is just one of the normal apartments, what does the penthouse look like then?"

"Ha ha. They gave me the next biggest thing. Not much of a difference. Just minus one bedroom."

"Oh." She said as she timidly sat on the couch. Emily smiled. "Well, it's really nice."

"Thanks, dear." She walked behind her and ran her hand swiftly through her hair. Lucia jumped a little and blushed. Emily went into the kitchen and opened up some wine. That's when Lucy noticed the bookshelf.

"Wow, that's an impressive book collection."

"Go look at them. I'm sure you'll find all of them fascinating. Every single one of them has something to do with her."

"Erzsebet?"

"No, Madonna." She said sarcastically with a laugh.

Lucia let out a small, quiet laugh and then picked up one of the books. It was a torture handbook and some of the pages were dog-eared. All of those mentioned Elizabeth. There were clippings of other drawings that Emily had probably drawn. She went through more of them and then almost dropped the book.

There was a dated picture of a dead girl lying in a pool of blood. June 7, 2008. Two days before what the detectives saw in the next picture. The real one. Molly.

"I-is this Molly…?" she asked hesitantly. Emily smiled as she handed her the wineglass.

"Isn't she a masterpiece?"

"So you did do it?"

"Well, yes darling." She said, walking to the couch. Emily sat down. Lucia quickly changed her horrified expression to one of interest. Olivia and Elliot heard it and were immediately out of the car and headed in with a team of officers.

"I never thought anyone would ever have the guts to do it." Lucia sat down with her. Emily leaned in closer to her.

"Yes well, I, ah, _needed_ to. You understand?" she whispered.

"Completely." She said nervously. Emily leaned into Lucia's neck and kissed it. Lucia's face was hot and red.

"Iris…have you ever been with a—"

"POLICE! OPEN UP!!"

"Shit!" Emily whispered. Lucia let out a long breath. "Iris, go out the window."

"I'd rather stay here,"

"What?"

Lucia quickly got up and pressed Emily's face into the couch and held her arms behind her. Elliot kicked the door in and he and Olivia along with the team poured into the apartment.

"Good job, sweetie." Olivia said as she cuffed her.

"Thanks."

* * *

"How does the jury find the defendant?" the judge asked.

"Guilty. On all six counts of murder in the first degree." One of the jury members said, standing.

Emily stood up straight and glared out at everyone. It was silent. Her eyes met Lucia's and she looked down. She stared at her disappointed father and her crying mother and then at Elliot, Olivia and then Casey.

"I have no regrets." She said. And then they took her away.

Lucia smiled. She looked out and saw her mom smiling proudly at her. She was going to walk over to her but stopped in front of Elliot and Olivia first.

"Lucia, you did a great job." Elliot said, patting her shoulder. Lucia nodded and blushed. Olivia hugged her.

"Thanks, you guys. Um, my mom's here so…"

"Oh, okay well, we'll uh, see you around." Elliot said.

"Yeah, bye."

Lucia turned and walked away.


End file.
